


El frío que espantas

by Kikinu



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con sólo diez años Derek ya sabe que no nació para ser un buen hermano mayor, pero de pronto el mundo es una mierda y su mamá ya no está y Edwin ha sido una molestia desde el día en que nació, pero Derek no puede dejarlo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El frío que espantas

La primera vez que ocurre es apenas sus padres se divorcian.

Marti es apenas una bebé que llora a todo pulmón desde el cuarto de su padre y Derek se despierta a causa de sus gritos, sólo para encontrarse a Edwin abrazando a su estúpida mantita, parado junto a su cama, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

Con sólo diez años Derek ya sabe que no nació para ser un buen hermano mayor, pero de pronto el mundo es una mierda y su mamá ya no está y Edwin ha sido una molestia desde el día en que nació, pero Derek no puede dejarlo así.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Mi cama está fría. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Edwin tiembla de pies a cabeza y Derek lo odia, pero su cama también está fría y mamá ya no está para venir a arroparlo.

Bufando, le hace un lugar a su hermano, que se mete rápidamente en la cama.

— Gracias, Derek.

Si se siente un poco mejor cuando Edwin lo besa en la mejilla, Derek intenta que no se note.

***

Muchos meses después de eso la cama de Edwin sigue fría. George decide intervenir porque el niño está grande para tener que dormir acompañado.

Pero incluso luego de eso, hay épocas en la que la cama vuelve a estar congelada y, sin que George se entere, los hermanos vuelven a dormir juntos.

Así pasan los años, con los cambios térmicos aleatorios de la maldita cama.

***

En menos de tres horas él y Casey tienen que salir hacia la Universidad de Queen, pero la cama de Edwin estaba fría nuevamente y, bueno…

Derek le tapa la boca con la mano, el jodido pendejo no puede parar de hacer ruidos y, no es que no le gusten, es que van a _matarlos_ si los descubren.

No recuerda cuando sólo dormir juntos se transformó en unos toqueteos disimulados bajo las mantas y mucho menos cuando se transformó en… en… _esto_. No es que él tenga muchas inhibiciones ni se haga el angelito, es que incluso él tiene límites y acostarse con tu hermano es el suyo.

Bueno, en realidad no es un límite porque lo ha cruzado, pero definitivamente no es algo de lo que va ir pavoneándose después.

Siente como Edwin se estremece y, _mierdamierdamierda_ , esto no puede ponerlo tan tremendamente loco.

— _Joderjoderjoder_ , mierda, Edwin, _jo.der_.

Hace un calor endemoniado en el cuarto y siente que se le derrite la piel, los huesos y el cerebro.

***

Termina de guardar la ropa en el bolso y hace un conteo rápido de todas sus cosas. Está seguro de que no se le olvida nada. Edwin lo mira, sentado en su cama (que a partir de ahora va a ser de él).

Derek no es sentimental, pero si no lo dice va a tener que venir todos los jodidos fines de semanas.

— Bueno… Kingston queda a cinco horas, cuando quieras puedes venir.

Edwin apenas levanta las comisuras de los labios, pero a Derek le sabe a una promesa.


End file.
